Reference solutions of this type are needed for testing or calibration of measuring devices that are used, for example, by diabetics to determine their blood sugar level. For this reason, manufacturers of measuring systems for the determination of analyte concentrations in samples of body fluid offer containers containing reference solution in defined concentrations as part of the measuring systems.
Modern measuring devices contain a puncturing facility for taking up a sample. For example, puncturing elements with a capillary channel can be used such that a sample of body fluid can be taken up automatically when a puncture is made. Supplying reference solution to said measuring devices is associated with particular difficulties due to the small dimensions of typical puncturing elements. Attempts to drip reference solution onto a puncturing element or to apply it with a brush usually lead to contamination of the measuring device by reference solution.
For this reason, WO 2002/100265 A3 proposes a container that contains a reference solution-soaked sponge and is closed by means of a membrane. In order to take up reference solution, the measuring device is touched against the membrane and the membrane is perforated by a puncturing element. Accordingly, the reference solution is taken up in analogous fashion to a sample being taken up, namely by means of a puncturing motion of the puncturing element.
A continuous goal in the development of measuring systems is to simplify their handling and save costs. It is therefore desirable to devise a cost-efficient way of simplifying for users the supply of reference solution to measuring devices with integrated puncturing facilities without contamination.